


Each of you is a shepard, and all of you are responsible for your flocks

by Princess_from_another_galaxy



Series: The Bakhellal Family [1]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Found Family, Gen, I said I was going to finish this before the new year, Just Not Right Now, Lucas Lallemant/Eliott Demaury - Freeform, Mama Bakhellal is now Safiyya Bakhellal, My First Fanfic, Papa Bakhellal is Saad Bakhellal, Please be nice, The bakhellals adopt Lucas and Manon, There will be ships, but here i am posting it in April, i love skam france, i named them, i tried i really did, not a huge fan of season 5, or of Charles, so when I get there it will be changed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_from_another_galaxy/pseuds/Princess_from_another_galaxy
Summary: "Allah has been testing me since the day it put a poor young soul and her baby boy in front of me! And I refuse to fail. My family is big, and messy and chaotic. But they are mine! And I will never not defend them! And if you think that's wrong, then I can't help you. Because it means, you don't truly know the meaning of family. And that, makes me weap for your cold dead soul."Safiyya Bakhellal is a happy mother, wife, and nurse. She has two children she loves very much. Allah decided that her family wasn't complete, so he sent two other children to her. She knows it won't be easy, but she loves her family. And she will do anything for them. Even if it's just quietly loving them.
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant, it's minor - Relationship, like blink you will miss it
Series: The Bakhellal Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685224
Kudos: 27





	1. Battered and wrecked, I come to you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry if it sucks. This is going to be a series. This will be the first showing how Lucas nad Manon come into the family and them as children. (the other ones will be pre-season 1, and then one fic per season) I hope you like it!! Please comment giving me your opinion, since it's my first fic I really want/need constructive criticism! Thanks!! I will try to post once a week, but some chapters may be kinda of small because of this....

Safiyya Bakhellal was mentally preparing herself to get back to work, as she slowly removed her hijab. She loved her job as a nurse, she really did. She got to help people every day and all of her coworkers were nice. They weren’t her best friends, but they were nice. She should be perfectly happy going back to work, but the truth was she missed her babies. Idriss was almost 2 years old, while her baby girl Imane was almost 5 months, and by Allah she missed them so much. It didn’t matter that she had seen them about an hour ago. She still missed them. She wasn’t worried about them, she trusted Saad completely while watching the kids. But she still wished she could be there with her family.

She mentally wondered if she could call Saad one more time before her shift while tying up her braids. Ultimately, she decided against it, and went to work for the first time in months.

The hospital was just as she remembered it. Noisy, clean and familiar. She smiled at the nurses and doctors she knew, and kept on walking until she reached the emergency room. Once there she got to work, and even though a small voice in the back of head was still missing her babies, she had no problem getting right back into the fray of things. There was a lot that could be said about Safiyya Bakhellal after all, but there were two things that no one could dispute about her: She was a good mother and she was damm good nurse.

After about three hours, Safiyya was now filling out a patient’s form and smiled. She still had it. She loved her family, and loved every second she was with them. But she had missed her job. A soft voice came from behind her and asked

“Excuse me?”

Safiyya turned around with a smile that froze the second she saw the woman standing in front of her. She looked to be about the same age as her, with medium length blonde hair that looked as if she hadn’t washed it in awhile. Her clear blue eyes looked desperate and around one of them she had a giant black eye that seemed to be about a day old. Her lip had a cut that appears to be some days old by the way part of it was already healed over. She was also holding a baby who was fussing in her arms. The baby appeared to be about 6 months old and from the way his face was scrunched he looked like he was in pain. Safiyya made her smile relax and answered the woman

“Yes, how can I help you miss?"

The acknowledgement made the woman even more nervous, if that was even possible.

“My son isn’t feeling well…. I don’t… I don’t know what do…”

The poor woman started to cry in desperation for her boy, while the child himself got even more fussy at seeing his mother’s tears. Safiyya immediately moved to the other woman’s side and calmed her down.

“It’s ok, mon Cher. Babies get sick all the time. We are going to take the two of you over there and take a look at this handsome young man. Ok? It’s going to be ok, just breath.”

The blonde woman stopped crying, took a shacking sigh and slowly nodded her head. They walked slowly to the unoccupied bed in the corner.

“My name is Safiyya. What about you?”

She sniffed and said in a low voice “Marianne”.

Having already reached the bed Marianne sat on the bed with her son in her arms. Safiyya grabbed a patient chart and smiled at the young mother.

“You have a lovely name. Now how about this little man. What’s his name?”

At the mention of her son Marianne smiled down at now calmer baby “Lucas.”

With a smile Safiyya said

“That’s a great name. I need both of your last names for the form, as well.”

Marianne's smile disappeared and she started to look a little nervous about that part. From the bruises, the wedding ring and the nervousness around her, Safiyya had a pretty good idea about what was happening at Marianne’s home. She simply smiled in the most comforting way she could. This seemed to work as she calmed down and said very softly

“Lallemant”

“Ok. Now what's wrong with little Lucas here?”

Talking about Lucas seemed to give Marianne strength as her voice came a little more strongly.

“He’s crying a lot. He’s not hungry, he doesn’t need changing or anything like that. He has a fever since yesterday morning. It got a little better last night, but this morning it was worse. And... and he looks like he’s in constant pain. “

She looked over at Lucas and saw him with his little hands over his ears. With that as well as that, it was probably an ear infection.

“Ok, well let’s take a look.”

After examining his ears Safiyya concluded what she had already thought. Marianne still looked worried so she smiled in a way to calm her and said

“Well, the good news is that Lucas here is going to be fine.”

Marianne signed in relief and finally looked up at Safiyya as she continued

“He has an ear infection. It’s perfectly normal, my son used to have them all the time. I’m going to talk to one of the doctors and they’re going to give you a prescription of some medicine to give him, ok?”

“Ok.” 

Safiyya smiled and sent a message to Dr. Cazas so that he could came and give Marianne her prescription.

“Ok, the doctor is going to be here soon, so all we have to do is finish Lucas chart and we will be good to go.”

Marianne seemed relieved that she could leave soon. Safiyya, on the other hand, was hoping that Marianne could stay a little longer, so that she could convince her to talk a little bit about her home life. Before she could approach the subject however, Marianne asked her

“You have a child?” 

Safiyya smiled again, after all she loved to talk about her children and sharing some things about herself would probably make the other woman trust her.

“Two actually. My little boy Idriss, and my baby girl Imane. Idriss is turning 2 next month, and Imane is almost 5 months old.”

Marianne gave her a real smile for the first time and said with a little laugh

“You must be exhausted. I only have Lucas and he’s almost 8 months. I don’t know what I would do if I had another one right now.”

That did surprise Safiyya. Lucas was small for his age. She took notice of it in the chart, but didn’t say anything about it.

“I wish I could take credit for all of it, but my husband, Saad is such a huge help. He teaches religious studies in the university of Paris, but decided to take a sabbatical this year, to help with the kids. I honestly don’t know what I would have done without him…”

At the mention of her husband Marianne grew uncomfortable again. Weighing her options, Safiyya decided to go for it and approach the subject.

“And you? As your husband been any help? You wouldn’t believe the stories we get from mothers who say their husbands haven’t even changed a single diaper. Men"

She and Marianne shared a little laugh about that before the blonde answered “Thorald loves Lucas. He works a lot… And sometimes he just wants to sleep, and Lucas makes too much noise and…”

Marianne was crying again, but before Lucas could sense it, she calmed herself. Safiyya decided since she had come this far, might as well make it count.

“Marianne… Is everything ok? At home?”

The young woman seemed surprised at her question, before realization set in and she slowly moved her hand to her face.

“Everything is fine.”

The words weren’t comforting at all, especially with the dazed look on her face and the emotionless tone of voice she had used.

Before she could continue, Dr. Cazas appeared. He smiled at Safiyya and moved to begin his examination while holding Luca’s chart. Florin Cazas was a close friend. He and Saad had gone to school together, but hadn’t been close until he married Celine, Safiyya’s best friend. Now, it seemed like Florin spent every weekend with them. Specially now that he and Celine had a baby boy almost the same age as her Imane. She trusted him. Should she tell him what she believed was happening to Marianne? He had noticed her face, and seemed to be asking her about it. But Marianne brushed him off with a quick lie, that she hadn’t even bothered to try with Safiyya.

After what seemed like an eternity for young Lucas and Safiyya, but was in fact only a couple of minutes, Florin was finally done. He gave Marianne the prescription she needed and turned to give Safiyya a look before leaving to see other patients. Safiyya had been friends with him for long enough to understand his unspoken looks. This one had been clear as day. Try to help her, before she flees. Before Marianne got a chance to even get up, Safiyya turned to her, she barely opened her mouth before the blonde interrupted her

“Look, I don’t need help. Everything is fine. I just want to go home with my baby. Ok?”

The look on her face was nothing short of desperate resolution, so knowing she was not going to win this battle, Safiyya simply nodded. But before Marianne actually managed to get away, the nurse gave her a piece of paper. Marianne looked confused but took it and looked at the writing on it. Before she could say anything Safiyya spoke

“I don’t know what’s happening in your life, but you definitely look like you need a friend. So, if you need anything, just call me. Even if it’s just because Lucas is sick and you’re not sure what to do. My line is always open, ok?”

With tears in her eyes Marianne nodded, pocketed to note and left.

With a heavy sigh, Safiyya went back to work. She loved her job, she really did. But in moments like this she wished she could make more of a difference.

* * *

The days went by and Safiyya kept waiting for her phone to ring, desperate to hear back from the woman who so clearly needed help. Saad said that she was obsessing, and maybe she was, but the woman and her baby had touched some maternal emotion in her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

A week after Safiyya had met Marianne and Lucas, there was a knock on the door, after dinner. Neither she nor Saad had been expecting anyone, so it was surprising, especially at that time of night.

At the door was Celine. She had a sad, defeated look in her face. A look so unlike her that it made Safiyya worry. 

“Celine. Is everything ok? Is something wrong with Florin? With Yann?”

Celine shook her head, smiled sadly and said “No, everything is fine with us. I promise.” She sighed

“Do you… Do you know a woman named Marianne Lallemant?”

That took Safiyya by surprise. I mean, Celine was a social worker, why would she come ask her about Marianne. Unless…

“Yes. I know Marianne. Why? Is everything alright? What happened?” Celine moved up to her and grabbed, her arms with her hands and said

“Safi, sweetheart, there was call to the police this morning. A young woman was killed in a domestic dispute. They took her husband into custody.”

Safiyya felt like she couldn’t breath. Oh, Marianne. She should have pushed her, insisted on helping her, filled a report, anything! But she hadn’t and now Marianne was dead, and Lucas…

“Wait, what about Lucas?”

Celine sighed again and said

“He’s why I’m here. I was put in charge of his case. He doesn’t have any other family and I saw that you had been his nurse and when I was looking in his things, I found a card with your number on it.” Safiyya closed her eyes “She probably hid it there so her husband wouldn’t find it….”

That still didn’t fully explained why Celine had drove all the way here instead of going home after finding Lucas a temporary placement. Her face must have looked confused because Celine continued

“ I know, that you and Saad decided to stop receiving temporary placements, at least until Imane and Idriss are a little bigger, but we can’t find anyone else right now and we thought it night be good for him to be placed with someone he has met before, so as to not upset him. I understand if you don’t, but this would be really-"

“We'll do it.”

Celine's eyes widened in shock

“Are you sure? I mean-"

“Yes. Is he in your car?" Celine nodded so Safiyya continued

“Ok, go get him, I’ll talk to Saad.”

Celine nodded again and went to get Lucas, while Safiyya went back inside and tried to think of what to tell her husband. She didn’t know what to say, but she knew one thing, that baby boy was going to stay with them. She failed Marianne; she was not going to fail Lucas.

Saad came to the hall and noticing the still opened door he asked

“Everything ok? Who was that?”

Safiyya took a deep breath and said

“That was Celine. She uh…”

Suddenly she had tears in her eyes and couldn’t continue. Saad came to her and held her against his chest while he rubbing his hands on her back.

“What’s wrong, my love? Is everything alright with Yann and Florian? You’re worrying me Safi.”

She managed to calm down and remembered that she needed to bring Saad up to speed before Celine returned with Lucas. She pulled away from his embrace and said

“Marianne is dead.”

Saad signed and pulled her to him again. She continued

“Celine asked us to take in Lucas. I said yes.”

Saad didn't say anything so Safiyya pulled away and continued in a more rushed manner

“And I know we said we wouldn't take kids right now with Imane and Idriss so small, but- “

“But he’s staying with us.”

Safiyya looked up at her husband, he was smiling at her, and seeing the look on her face he continued

“I know how you think, my love. I know you think you failed Marianne, even though I know there was nothing you could have done, and deep down you know that as well. And I know that this boy will stay with us.”

Her heart filled with love for this man who knew her so well. They were interrupted by Celine who came in with Lucas on a car seat.

“Where should I put him?”

She and Saad looked at each other before Saad said

“Well, until we get some things, I supposed he could stay with Imane.” He grabbed the seat and moved to the bedroom. While he was gone Celine turned to her and said

“Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you said no. “

Safiyya smiled “Of course. Do you have the paperwork?”

“Yes! Here.”

After she and Saad signed the paperwork, Celine left to go home to her own baby. And the two of them were left in silence. Safiyya was about to ask her husband if he thought they had made the right choice, when they heard an unfamiliar cry. They both moved fast, but by the time they reached Imane's room it was quiet again. They softly opened the door and looked inside. Lucas was laid next to Imane with tears falling from his little eyes and Imane was looking at him curiously while holding his hand. He had stopped crying because of her. Imane gave him her little smile he calmed down even more with a little smile of his own. This was followed by a yawn from her little girl Which prompted Lucas to yawn as well and before they could do anything the two of them had closed their eyes and fallen back asleep. Safiyya had a huge smile on her face and as she looked at her husband and saw the exact same look, she knows she has. As she looks at the two babies, she can't help but think that there is no way she and Saad will be able to give Lucas to anyone else. She felt Saad’s arm wrapping around her, and she signed. They should let them sleep. But she knew neither her nor her husband would be able to leave their babies right now. So, they stayed right there. Just for a little while.


	2. O heart, be patient

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just as before, Safiyya went and opened the door. And was immediately hit with a sense of déjà vu. "
> 
> The Bakhellal family adopts Lucas and welcomes Manon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think by giving me constructive critiscism, in the comments!!  
> I'm not very happy with this chapter, but hopefully you guys like it. I will update it in a week. So, next Wednesday

Lucas’s first birthday was a huge party for the Bakhellal family. It wasn’t just the day he turned one, it was also the day he became an official member of their family. This is, the day where Saad and Safiyya signed the adoption papers. Imane and Lucas were too young to understand what was happening, but Idriss had been very excited to have a forever brother, as he sometimes called Lucas.

It was a warm day in late June, and they invited their whole family, many friends and even some people from the mosque that they were just friendly with. There were children of all ages running around their garden, playing and yelling. Her three children, and Yann, amongst them. He and Lucas seemed to have become as close as two one-year old’s can be, and so they had yet to stop chasing each other around. Occasionally Imane and Idriss would join them, before getting bored and going to play with other children.

Safiyya had just finished an exhausting conversation with an old woman from the mosque, and had finally managed to escape the kitchen, when her three tiny children came to her wanting food. She sighed internally, but nodded and turned around, with the three of them coming after her, like cute, clumsy ducklings. These three were the only people on the planet for whom she would brave going back to where that old woman was. Luckily for Safiyya, she seemed to have found other victims in Florian and Saad. As soon as she entered, they both turned to her, with a look that was nothing short of desperate begging. She chuckled, gave the children some food and turned to the three other people in the kitchen. She considered helping them. Until she saw Celine, sitting by herself outside, so she simply shrugged at the two men, and left with a loud laugh.

Still laughing to herself, she went towards her best friend and sat next to her, looking over at Lucas, Yann and Imane. Idriss had wondered off somewhere with a boy that lived in the building down the street. She looked at Celine ready to tell her about the predicament their husbands were in, when she got a glimpse of her face. She had a sad, pensive look that worried Safiyya.

“Hey, Celi. Everything alright?”

Celine jumped a little, not having noticed her friend’s appearance next to her. She looked at Safiyya and sighed.

“Everything is fine. It’s just… Work stuff.”

“Work stuff?” Safiyya asked “You want to elaborate on that? Or should I guess? Before you answer think very well, because you and I both know I have a very dark imagination.”

Celine gave a little sad laugh and nodded.

“That’s true.” She conceded, before continuing “It’s just. There is a girl. A year old, smart, incredibly sweet. Her parents aren’t bad. They’re just… Busy. And they forget about her, and…” She signed again. “It’s complicated. We’re going to put her with her grandmother, but the woman is old, and she’s so small…”

Safiyya lost the good mood she had been on. She knew how hard Celine’s job could be sometimes. And how hard it could hit her. Celine had one of the biggest hearts, of anyone she had ever met, it’s what made her so good with children. It also made it harder when there wasn’t a lot that she could do to help the kids, she was put in charge of. Safiyya moved closer to her friend and hugged her.

“She’s going to be alright, mon Cher.” Safiyya said. “You’ll see. I bet this girl is going to be strong, and proud and tough, and kind, and she’s going to have a great family, amazing friends and she’s going to fall in love with someone wonderful who will love and protect her at all costs, because he knows how much she’s worth. You just have to have faith.”

Celine smiled sadly at Safiyya, but nodded.

“You’re right. I’m going to make sure of it.”

“That’s my girl.” Safiyya laughed.

They turned their eyes back to their children. Their children were alright, and that little girl would be as well.

* * *

The children were quietly playing in the living room. If Idriss had had his way, they would be playing outside, but his parents had said no. It was mid-December and it was way too cold during the night, for them to be outside. Imane and Lucas weren’t overtly concerned with that. Having much more fun running around the living room pretending to be doctors saving patients in an ER. Idriss on the other hand was sulking next to Saad on the couch, while watching a funny movie. _“Taxi_ ”, she thinks. He doesn’t understand a lot of the jokes yet, but seeing people puke after going very fast is both easy to understand, and apparently very funny; since Idriss occasionally forgets he is supposed to be mad, and laughs, before hastily resuming his sulking. Safiyya was calmly reading a book that she had received as a birthday present. It was days like these when her family is together and content, that it truly hits her just how much she loves them.

As they quietly (or loudly in Imane and Luca’s case) sat in their living room, the doorbell rang. She and Saad both traded a look. The last time someone had rang their doorbell this late at night, had been almost a year ago, when Celine brought them Lucas. Just as before, Safiyya went and opened the door. And was immediately hit with a sense of déjà vu.

Celine was standing there with a desperate look on her face. Before Safiyya could ask her, anything Celine spoke urgently

“Please, don’t be mad at me.”

Safiyya was instantly worried and asked

“Why would I be mad at you?”

“Please promise me. I really need you to promise me.”

Knowing that it was a fight she wasn’t going to win she nodded

“Fine. I promise I won’t be mad at you. Now will you please get in and tell me what you did?”

Celine sighed and entered. With her moving into the light, Safiyya got the first glimpse at what was in her hands. A baby carrier, with a child inside of it. If she had to guess, she would say the child was about a year old, maybe younger. The only thought that occurred to her was

“What the fuck have you done?”

Celine turned to her with wide eyes, after putting the baby on the table. She wasn’t sure if her friend’s shock came from her language (Safi wasn’t a frequent swearer, Celine could count on both hands, with some fingers left over, the amount of times she had heard her swear) or whatever she had done.

“They didn’t let me take her, because I’m her case worker, so I had to put her somewhere! They wanted to put her with the Martin’s, because they have space, but the only reason they have space is because their last one left the second she turned 18!! I couldn’t leave her with them!”

Celine spoke so fast that Safiyya was worried she might pass out. But she was only making a very small level of sense, so she stopped her with a hand to the shoulder. She gently sat the social worker in a chair. And started slowly asking questions.

“This is the girl you told me about?” She asked first.

Safiyya had found herself so touched by the girl her friend often spoke of, that she had often found herself imaging her, but this girl was bigger than she had thought, quieter, calmer. As if she had nothing to say, so she would not grant them the gift of hearing her voice, even if just to make sounds. She was tougher than she looked, Safiyya thought. She would be something else, once she was bigger. Even before Celine nodded, Safiyya knew this was Manon. Celine had spoken often of her. Especially of her strong, quiet eyes; that seemed to be hyperaware of everything around her.

After Celine’s nervous nod, Safiyya continued with her questioning.

“Something happened to her grandmother and you needed someplace for her to stay?”

Celine nodded again and opened her mouth, but Safiyya stopped her with a raised hand and asked one last question.

“You gave mine and Saad’s name when it came up?”

Celine gave a small nod. And Safiyya sighed.

“Alright then. I’m going to get Saad and we will put her in Imane’s crib for the night.”

Celine smiled, got up, and hugged her friend close. There were no words that could describe how thankful she was. So, neither one of them said anything.

That’s how a couple of hours later, after a long talk with Celine and Saad, the family of 5 found themselves sitting at the kitchen table with Manon. The 3 siblings were talking animatedly amongst themselves, while Manon was quiet as she ate. She was an odd child. Very independent and quiet, but also lonely. Every once in a while, she would look to Idriss, Imane and Lucas with an odd look on her face. Like she wanted them to include her, but knew they wouldn’t. It was such a sad look, that it was breaking Safiyya’s heart. Looking at Saad, it was clear he was having a similar feeling regarding their new guest. Saad cleared his throat and turned to Manon.

“So, Manon, do you have a favorite game? Something you like to play?”

Manon looked up and shrugged. Lucas, Imane and Idriss turned to her. Manon didn’t say anything else, so Imane started talking

“Me and Lucas like to play doctor. Idriss doesn’t, but he’s boring.”

“No, I’m not!!” yelled Idriss

“Yes, you are! All you do is boring things!” Lucas yelled back, before he and Imane started laughing.

“No, I’m not!! Mom tell them I’m not boring!” Idriss yelled back

“Lucas, Imane, don’t make fun of your brother.”

Lucas and Imane started laughing louder, but with a look from their mother they tried to stop. Which made the sounds they were making sound like strangled giggles. Their laughs made Saad start as well. A softer giggle was heard amongst their laughter, which prompted Safiyya to turn her head towards Manon, who was happily smiling and giggling.

A couple of minutes after they had calmed down, a small voice spoke up

“I like ballet.” Manon said

“Really?! I like dancing too!” exclaimed Imane

The two girls smiled at each other, and Imane turned to Safiyya and asked

“Mama, me and Manon are done can we go dance please?”

“Only if Manon wants to.”

Imane turned to Manon with barely contained excitement. Manon gave them a shy smile and nodded. The two girls left, running to Imane’s room, where music started to play. Lucas started to pout, and before Safiyya or Saad could say anything Idriss asked

“Papa, can Lucas and I go play?”

“Sure, baby.” Consented Saad. Idriss, held Lucas’s hand and pulled him to their room, where a couple of seconds later loud bangs started to sound. Safiyya and Saad looked towards the direction of their room, turned to each other and considered if maybe they should check on them.

“They’re probably fine” Saad said with a shrug. Safiyya laughed and said

“Probably. Even if Lucas didn’t finish his broccoli.”

Saad looked surprised and turned to Lucas plate where the three small broccoli pieces were. Saad sighed and turned to her with an apologetic smile, which made her laugh.

A little while later, they had cleaned the kitchen and were sitting on the couch, watching tv, when Imane and Manon appeared.

“Mama, me and Manon have a dance to show you!” Imane said excitedly

“Ok, mon Cher. But after that it’s bed time.” Imane nodded excitedly

“What about Lucas and Idriss?” Manon asked quietly

“I’ll go get them” Saad said

The girls brought the CD player and started getting ready. By the time the three boys had returned and were seated, Idriss next to Saad and Lucas on her lap, the girls were ready and started their dance.

It wasn’t the greatest dance they she had ever seen, but you could tell they had worked very hard and that they were having fun. So much fun, apparently, that Lucas and Idriss decided to join them. Imane started to try to get them to stop, but after a look towards Manon showed how happy the other girl was, clumsily dancing with Lucas, she relented and let her brothers stay.

Saad and Safiyya turned to each other and smiled. This was it. Their family. And Manon fit perfectly in it. The last time they had felt like this was the night that Lucas had come to live with them. Saad and Safiyya kissed. Which prompted their children to loudly giggled. So, the two parents got up and ran to them. The four children started to excitedly scream, giggle and run around.

Yeah, Safiyya thought while tickling Manon, this was her family.


	3. Speak a good word. Or remain silent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Idriss and Imane remind Lucas and Manon that they are loved. And no one can do anything about it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda small, and I'm not very happy with it.... I had a bunch of work for my classes (I'm in college, and I had so many essays due this week....), so it was kinda of rushed, but I really wanted to stay true to my word and adding a chapter evry week on Wednesday. Anyway, I hope you like it, please give me your thoughts and constructive criticism in the comments!!! :-D

The Bakhellal house was in a flurry of activity. Idriss was waiting near the door with his backpack, excitedly waiting for his family to finish getting ready, so he could go to his first day of fourth grade. His siblings and parents were running around the house arranging the last things needed for Imane, Manon and Lucas’s first day of second grade.

Eventually the five of them reach the door and Safiyya makes one last check

“Does everyone have everything?” They all nod “Books? Notebooks? Pencil case?” The children all nod again, and Safiyya seems content.

“Ok, then. Let’s go.” Saad said

The six of them pile on the car and drive away. They stop at the hospital first, where Safiyya says goodbye to the children and wishes them a good day, before kissing her husband goodbye and leaving.

After a couple of minutes, the four of them reach the school. Idriss leaves quickly, moving to stand next to his friends, Sofiane and Eliott. Saad takes Lucas, Manon and Imane out of the car and they spread out as well, after having said their goodbyes.

Imane and Manon go to their friends and Lucas goes to the gate, waiting for Yann to arrive. Saad leaves, and heads for the university, to get everything ready for his first class.

As the bell rings the kids slowly go in to their classrooms with their friends. Yann hadn’t come. Lucas remembered that her had been sick over the weekend, and that’s why they couldn’t play together. So, naturally, he assumes Yann must still be sick. He doesn’t really have any other friends so he just sits downs, saves a seat for Yann for tomorrow and pays attention to the teacher.

During recess he seats quietly, considering going to play with his brother or his sisters. But he doesn’t want to intrude. Across from him are Basille and Arthur, two boys from the other second grade class that Lucas and Yann occasionally play football with. He considers going to play with them, but they seem to be playing some detective game, so he left them be.

As he got up, he heard some boys from his year loudly talking. He was going to ignore them, when he heard his name. His and his sisters. So, he stopped and listened. And was filled with rage.

A couple of minutes later, Idriss and his friends were entering the bathroom, when he saw Lucas by the sinks. He smiled and moved to go to his brother side when he saw what he was doing. Lucas was washing his hands, which were red and bloody, like he had been in a fight. And he hadn’t noticed him yet. Idriss knew his brother had a short fuse, last year he had gotten into a fight defending Manon, from an older boy. So, Lucas getting into a fight wasn’t in itself very concerning. What worried Idriss was the look on his brother’s face. He looked like he was close to the tears. Now, Idriss didn’t like getting into fights, but anyone who made his brother look like that deserved to get beaten. Eliott and Sofiane had stopped talking and were standing next to him. Idriss should say something, but he didn’t know what. Eliott, who apparently, didn’yt have such a problem, said

“Are you ok?”

Lucas turned very fast to them with a look on his face, like he was scared of being in trouble. Seeing his brother’s face prompted Idriss to move to him and started to check him over for other injuries.

“Stop!” Lucas grumbled “I’m fine. You starting to act like Mama.”

“I’m your big brother. I’m allowed to be worried.” Idriss fired back.

For whatever reason, that caused Lucas to look down at his feet, suddenly embarrassed. That action was enough for Idriss to understand what the fight had been about. It was no secret that there were several people who like to make fun of his brother and sister, for “not having a real family”. It was bullshit! Idriss thought. They were as much his siblings as Imane was. And he knew his parents saw them as their children as much as Idriss and Imane.

His friends must have seen the look on his face, that spoke of how close he was to go beat some second graders, and went into action. Sofiane loudly declared that we had to go outside and enjoy recess, before the bell rang. And Eliott came towards Lucas and extended his hand. Lucas looked up and saw Idriss’s smiling friend giving him a bar of his favorite chocolate bar.

“I’m not really hungry.” Eliott declared “And Idriss said it was your favorite.”

“It is.” Lucas declared right before accepting the gift with a smile.

Lucas looked to Idriss, still smiling. Idriss was filled with love for his little brother. He put his arm around him, and they four of them walk out into the courtyard. Idriss turned to his brother and said

“You’re my little brother. I’m always here for you, okay? Never forget that.”

Lucas smiled and nodded. He doesn’t know if he will always remember it, but right now he knows he loves his brother, and his brother loves him.

* * *

Manon and Imane were excitedly planning the latter’s birthday party. It was still a couple of weeks away, but they wanted to make sure that everything was perfect.

The girls were seated around the girls in their class. They were between their friends, but talking loudly enough for everyone to hear. When their talk reached a stop brought on by a wave of giggles created by a joke Imane made.

At the pause, the leader of the other group of girls next to them, spoke

“Are you going to invite everyone in class?”

“Yeah, we already talked to Mama about it, and she said it was fine.” Imane confirmed.

“Great!” The other girl said with a fake cheer. “It’s just… Are you sure you really want everyone there?” She concluded with a fake smile and a look towards Manon.

This confused both Manon and Imane. Why would her sister do a party with her? She thought. Before Imane could answer, Manon did.

“Yes. You are absolutely right. She should reconsider your invitation.”

Manon’s comment lead to a chorus of laughter, from all the girls. The leader’s fake smile disappeared, and she seemed very insulted.

“I just think you shouldn’t be invited, because you are an annoying know-it-all!!” she shouted at Manon.

Imane got up angrily and yelled back

“Nobody cares what you think! Don’t talk to my sister like that! And you know what? She’s right. I don’t want you in my birthday party.”

She grabbed her sister’s hand and the two of them left, followed by their friends a little behind.

Manon turned to her sister, who was still fuming and complaining about the other girl.

“Who does she think she is! I don’t even know her name! And she really thought I would rather have her there than you! It’s not like you could even actually miss it, since you live there!!”

Manon interrupted her sister’s rant by hugging her. Imane hugged her back. Manon didn’t make a big deal about being made fun, but it always felt really good when her siblings stood up for her. Like last year when Lucas had gotten in trouble for getting into a fight with an older boy who had been making fun of her.

“You’re my sister.” Imane declared “No one is allowed to make fun of you, except me, Lucas and Idriss.”

Manon smiled and held her sister closer. She hoped she would never forget that.


	4. The condition of a person

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She was completely lost. Her children seemed to be changing so fast and she doesn’t know what to do."
> 
> The Bakhellal children are growing up and starting to keep secrets, and Safiyya isn't sure what to do about it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter!! I'm so sorry it took so long, I had some exams, but now I'm oficially done with this semester!! I don't know when the next fic of this universe will be posted, but i will try to write it as fast as I can (I haven't started yet, but I do know what will happen).  
> I'm not very happy with this one, but hopefully you guys will like it.  
> Please comment, letting me know what you thought! I love feedback and constructive criticism!!  
> Title comes from this: "Allah will not change the condition of a person until they change what is in themselves" (Quran 13:11)

September 24th 2014 was a special day in the Bakhellal household, for more than one reason. It was the twelfth birthday of Imane Bakhellal, but it was also the first day that Imane and Manon Bakhellal would wear a hijab. The girls had wanted to start wearing one, like their mom, for months now. Safiyya and Saad had no problem with it, but had asked the girls to wait, at least, until their twelfth birthday. Manon had received a beautiful red hijab on her birthday, the 6th of April. However, the girl had decided to wait until her sister’s birthday to start wearing hers.

The day was warm, and the Bakhellal house was filled with people, as it usually is during birthdays. Safiyya was in grossed in conversation with a group of women from the mosque, when her children ran by. Manon had on her red hijab as she ran while holding hands with Idriss. They were closely followed by Imane in her brand-new yellow hijab, as she held hands with Lucas.

The four of them looked so happy, that Safiyya couldn’t help it but smile, as she gazed at them. Her children, she thought. So happy and full of life. Soon, they would start keeping secrets from her, and withdraw. She knows it, deep in her heart. That is what all teenagers do, after all. Idriss, had already started, and she knows that soon, the others will too. She will enjoy these little moments while she can.

Safiyya is pulled out of her thoughts by a scoff. As she turns around, she sees Fatima, an old woman from her mosque, looking at her children with scorn. At first, she feels confused and turns to the other women around her. Amira, her next-door neighbor, Jamila, the woman who usually seats next to her during service, and Celine. They all looked as confused as she felt.

“Something wrong, Fatima?” Jamila asked in her usual soft-spoken tone.

The older woman, looked around with a haughty expression on her face.

“Nothing. You know I think you are wonderful mother Safiyya. It’s just…” she sighed, and continued “You should keep an eye on them.”

If anything, this confused Safiyya and the rest of the women even more.

“What are talking about?” Amira asked with typical bluntness that she and Safiyya share.

Fatima looked at the other women’s confusion with an annoyed look, and tried to explain herself again.

“I just think you should make sure that they are separated sometimes. I mean, they aren’t really siblings, are they? You don’t know what they could do.”

All of sudden, she understood what the old woman meant. And as soon as she did, she was filled with rage.

“How dare you?! They are children! And you dare speak your filth about them?!”

“You are overreacting Safiyya.” Fatima said “I only meant-“

“I know what you meant! And I will ask again, how dare you?”

“I meant that Allah might test you that is all.” The woman tried one last time

“Test me?! Allah has been testing me since the day it put a poor young soul and her baby boy in front of me! And I refuse to fail. My family is big, and messy and chaotic. But they are mine! And I will never not defend them! And if you think that's wrong, then I can't help you. Because it means, you don't truly know the meaning of family. And that, makes me weep for your cold dead soul."

Fatima looked shocked and insulted, but before she could say anything else, Safiyya said

“Get out of my house.” In a tone that implied many consequences should the old woman not comply.

A couple of minutes of silence followed Fatima’s departure. When all of sudden Celine burst into hysterical laughter, followed by Amira, Jamila and herself.

“Damn, girl!” Celine said after they had all calmed themselves.

“No one talks crap about my babies and lives to tell the tale. Bitch, is just lucky there were witnesses.”

This caused the women to fall into another fit of giggles. This one was only stopped by the arrival of Idriss and a band aid covered Manon. She had about three on each arm, four on one leg, two on the other, and jungled mess on her hands.

“Oh, no! Cherie, what happened?” Safiyya asked, agitated. Manon gave a little sniffle and replied

“I’m fine Mama. I fell, but Idriss took care of me.” She turned to her brother and smiled. He shily smiled back at her, as if he hadn’t been expecting that, and shrugged.

“Is it ok if my friends come over?” Idriss asked, changing the subject

“Sure. Just Sofiane and Elliott?” Safiyya asked, aware that he probably had already asked his friends to come and that him asking her for permission was just a formality, but deciding to ignore that, for the sake of her sanity.

“Them and this new kid we’ve been hanging out with, Guillaume. He’s cool.”

“Sure, just make sure your new friend has a ride home, ok?”

“Sure.” Idriss said and went to move towards the gate to wait for his friends, which confirmed her theory that he had, in fact, already invited them. She and Saad should really get him a phone for his birthday, she thought.

“Can I go play with you and your friends, Idriss?” Manon asked, right before he left. Idriss considered for a little bit, before nodding.

“Sure, just don’t tell Lucas and Imane.”

The girl smiled and happily trailed after her brother. That was weird. Imane and Manon’s friends were here. Why wasn’t she playing with them? Idriss didn’t really like to take his siblings with him, when he went to meet his friends. Why was allowing Manon to tag along? Did it have anything to do with her being hurt?

Before she truly went down the worried rabbit role, that the last few minutes had started her on, her thoughts were interrupted by a piercing scream.

Safiyya and the other women turned quickly around trying to find the origin of the sound. Eventually, they saw Fatima’s granddaughter on the floor crying, with Lucas standing near her.

“Lucas!” Safiyya yelled. “What happened?”

She and Fatima’s daughter-in-law, a sweet atheist woman that worked at the high school, were both standing by their children, waiting for one of them to tell them what happened, when Imane spoke up.

“She and Lucas were arguing and he pushed her.”

Lucas and the girl, Safiyya honestly couldn’t remember her name, both looked at Imane surprised. Safiyya and the other mom, she’s pretty sure her name was Assa, turned to the girl who shyly nodded confirming Imane’s story.

“I’m so sorry.” Safiyya said to Assa, she had never been so embarrassed in her life

“It’s fine, don’t worry. Just kids being kids, right?” Assa replied, before helping her daughter up and asking her if she was alright. Safiyya didn’t hear the girl’s answer, before she turned to Lucas. He was looking at Imane, no longer surprised, but with a betrayed look on his eyes.

“Let’s go young man, you are going to sit down and think about what you did.”

Lucas offered no argument, and with one last glare at his sister, went with his mother to the porch. The other girl was already up and near Imane, both of them smiling, by the time Lucas was sitting on the steps of the porch. At that time, Safiyya sat next to him and asked

“What happened, Lucas? You know better than to do things like that.”

Lucas said nothing, simply shrugging.

“Alright, then. You are staying here for 12 minutes, and after, you are going to apologize to your sister’s friend. Got it?”

He nodded, without looking up from the floor. Safiyya sighed and went towards her friends again, all while keeping an eye on him. None of this made sense. Manon was with Idriss and his friends, Lucas and Imane seamed to be having some big disagreement about her friends, and she was completely lost. Her children seemed to be changing so fast, she doesn’t know what to do. She looks around and sees Saad by the sweets table and goes to him. He’s surprised when she hugs him out of nowhere, but happily hugs her back.

“Everything alright, love?” he asked

“Our children are growing up and changing too fast, and they aren’t going to tell us everything anymore.”

Saad laughed and held her tighter.

“I know. But we will always be here for them, and they know that, my love. That is all we can do. It will be alright”

Allah, she loves this man.

After a while, Safiyya looks up and sees Yann sitting next to her son and Lucas with his phone, probably playing that game they, both liked. Her boy smiled at his friend as they played.

The two boys stayed there playing all night. As did Imane and Assa’s daughter. Manon and Idriss stayed with Idriss’s friend by the gate all night. Lucas never apologized to the girl. And she wouldn’t figure out what happened that night until some years later. But in this moment, all of her children were happily playing with their friends, and she was in the arms of the man she loves. Saad was right. Everything was going be alright.


End file.
